


A plan for today

by Tokomi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Jeremy calls Michael because he wants to meet.Post musical.Beta: Tukan





	A plan for today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connormurphyismychild (aMagizoologistNamedAsh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Plan na dziś](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070008) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



> It was a challenge in a group AO3 Polska, 30 minutes story.  
> Prompt: "Are you sure it's legal? And dietary?"

Jeremy chose Michael's phone number with hesitation. He didn't know whether his friend would like to talk with him or not.  
"Hello?" Michael answered quite quickly.  
"Hi, Mike, listen... Do you want to meet today?"  
"Today? Aren't you going for lunch with Christine?"  
"We've already finished," Jeremy sighed heavily. "We needed an hour alone to realize... she's not a girl for me. After 45 minutes we didn't have any more topics to talk about."  
"Great! I-I mean... I'm sorry, bro, it's just great that we can hang out if you want to."  
"Not if _I_ want to. You know, Mike, I've realized that we always do only what I want, we play what I want, we eat what I want... Today I want to apologize and spend that day as you wish, okay? Anything _you_ want."  
"A-Anything?" Michael asked, hesitantly.  
"Yes. Today you make plans."  
"Okay. You want to hear them?"  
"Sure, Mike."  
"Okay, so... You'll come to my house, we will order a pizza, play video games 'till evening, and, when my parents are out, we'll drink vodka with imported Mountain Dew Red until I get brave enough to throw you on a bed, strip you out of your clothes and fuck you 'till you forget about everything, even about that failed date with Christine. Then we'll take a shower together, go to sleep cuddling, and in the morning I'll make you scrambled eggs for breakfast and walk you home."  
There was only silence heard on the line. Jeremy felt it was too difficult for him to speak.  
"Mountain Dew Red?" he asked at the last moment because Michael was about to hang up. "Are you sure it's legal? And dietary?"

**Author's Note:**

> "sto odsetek leki" :D


End file.
